Secrets, Secrets
by LoveThatCheekyTommo
Summary: Kimberly Weiss never meant to keep anything from her best-friend and boyfriend Niall. However when he goes off to the X-Factor U.K stage, she discovers something that will change her world forever. Find out what happens when Kim gets an unexpected visit from Niall and what it all brings in: Secrets, Secrets


"Hey baby girl how ya feelin, you're mum said you've been pretty sick lately," Niall asked over Skype one day.

"I've been better honestly and hopefully its just a bug, so that I can go to one of your shows and see you again. I've missed you Nialler," I sighed and smiled tiredly at my boyfriend for almost a year now.

"I've missed you too love," he smiles back at me.

A boy who kind of reminded me of Justin Bieber came on the screen, "Niall time to go and get some sleep, we have rehearsals early in the morning."

"Alright Liam, just give me a second," Niall said to the boy then turns his attention to me again, "Well that'd be my cue to go, Kimmy. Bye you get some sleep and feel better. Love you!"

"Love you too Niall," I stated before the call disconnected.

"Kimmy! Come on time to go to bed, you've got school tomorrow," My mum called.

I went down the stairs and then decided to make a little something to eat since I hadn't really had the appetite all day but now suddenly I do.

"How you feeling honey," my mum asked.

"A little better but not by much. I don't get it, though. I usually never get sick and then here's me being really sick. Maybe its sickness build up or something, I don't know," I groaned at my stomach grumbling.

"It's one funky bug though," my mum thought a loud.

"That it is mum that it is," I commented.

I went to bed that night getting a dreamless night's sleep.

In the morning my mum was gone and at work. She left a note stating this:

~Kimmy,

I let you stay home again since you woke up last night, well earlier this morning throwing up you late dinner or late snack. I hope you are feeling better when you wake up. You're sister is bringing your homework home and she'll be in charge. Even though you're older she wanted to take care of you today. Be good and I should be home sometime tonight, love you honey.

~Mum

I sighed, and thought about breakfast. Trying a safe option, toast, I put the bread in the toaster.

The thought kept going through my mind though, my does my sister have to be in charge?

Now my younger sister, Rose or Rosie as I like to call her, is no different from any other younger sibling. She drives me absolutely insane, but obviously I love her to bits. She's much more tolerably than some people I know, not naming names.

"Ding Dong," someone called as I was buttering my toast.

"Greg go away," I groaned, "get a life and stop hanging around your younger brother's girlfriend. Seriously you need a girlfriend."

"Oh come on, you love me, in a brotherly way, besides," Greg says, "Niall told me he wanted me to check up on you, since you're apparently sick."

I shake my head, "Not apparently, I am. The big throw up scene was really early this morning so you missed it already. I am now trying food for the first time so it seems."

He chuckles, "Okay, is there anything I could get you since you can't drive and you're mum and everyone would kill you if you walked outside to get anything?"

"No I think I'm good for now thanks anyway," I said shooing him out of the house.

When he was gone, I sighed. It was always really awkward when Greg was around because he always seemed to walk in on me and Niall at the wrong time. Always.

So when Niall and I are, lets say snogging, it always seems before it gets too far that Greg walks in and calls Niall for dinner or says that I have to go home. Can you say awkward or what!

After eating my toast, I decided to go on twitter because honestly what else was there to do anyway around my house?

NiallOfficial: hey Kimmy_Weiss look what I found! Memories, eh? :)

It was a picture of when we were younger and just messing around on the play set at my house.

Kimmy_Weiss: Oh u mean the time when I broke my arm cause you didn't catch me when I jumped off the swing NiallOfficial ? Yes, memories indeed...

I sent the tweet and then smiled at all the tweets on my timeline. There were a couple people who Niall had followed for me who were also on the X-Factor with him, and then there were the people who I followed myself as well. I had gotten a new mention, then my stomach lurched, but I managed not to have the need to run to the bathroom.

NiallOfficial: Well Kimmy_Weiss I will never let you fall again. Love you! :)

I smiled and the typed:

Kimmy_Weiss: Well NiallOfficial I hope you wouldn't let me fall cause that hurt a lot. And I love you too! :) x

I had gotten a direct message from someone and I saw it was from my web friend, Liam.

Liam: hey there, beautiful how's it going? :)

Me: Liam I told you to stop that! my boyfriend does know my twitter password you know. And not to well, I got sick:(

Liam: oh yeah I forgot about him! How's he doing? Is he treating you right or do I have to knock some sense into him?

Me: he's doing well actually and he treats me just fine Liam. No need to get all macho man, okay?

Liam: Well you let me know if something happens okay? Anyway that stinks that you're sick!

Me: I know, it's been like this for a couple weeks I guess. I have a doctor's appointment today later to figure out what's going on.

Liam: ew doctors

Me: haha my thoughts exactly:p Well how's it been going for you?

Liam: Good it's been good! I made it to boot camp for X-Factor again and I'm really hoping I'll make it to the live shows :)

Me: Hey that's great! :) hope you make it to the live shows too! I got to go, doctor's now:(

Liam: Well good luck! Haha bye:) x

Me: Bye Liam :)

I exited my direct messages and then noticed there was another mention waiting for me.

NiallOfficial: missing my girl Kimmy_Weiss :) xx

I sighed and typed one quick message to Niall before logging off.

Kimmy_Weiss: missing the BEST boyfriend in the entire world and my best friend NiallOfficial :) xxx

I walked over to the door and saw that Niall's mum was waiting outside for me. Slipping on my shoes I hurried on outside and slid into the front seat of the car.

"How ya feelin honey," she asked.

"Still on and off," I replied, "Honestly I don't know what's goin on."

She nods knowingly and drives me to the clinic for my appointment. We walk in together and sit down in the waiting room.

A nurse came out each time calling kids in one by one.

When she came out for one of the final times she calls, "Kimberly Weiss?"

I stand up carefully trying to not upset my stomach, "Right here."

She smiled softly at me, "Come with me sweetie."

I looked at Niall's mum, my eyes pleading for her to come with. She smiles reassuringly at me and follows me as I go to the back room.

The doctor came in a few minutes later asking questions directed at what was wrong.

"So it's mainly a stomach ache, and fatigue," she asks and I nod my head.

"Hmmm," she sighs, "Have you had any sexual activity lately?"

I blush really dark crimson red, I mean my boyfriend's mum was in the room.

She smiles playfully, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

I nod quickly and then the doctor sent me down for a blood test.

I'm not really sure why but I would get the results back later in the day. I told them to call my cell phone because most likely I was going to be at the Horan's house, sleeping.

"Mrs. Horan, if the clinic calls you can answer my phone if you want to, I'm goin to rest and sleep for a bit," I told her handin over the phone.

"Alright, you try and sleep some okay," she tells me.

I nod and head up to Niall's bedroom. I collapse on the bed then being captured by the smell of him. It makes me realised how much I really do miss him and then I start to tear up a little.

Snuggling into the covers I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Niall's POV:

I really am home sick, this is the longest amount of time I've been away from home ever.

I sighed but then plaster a smile on my face.

"Hey you alright there," My new friend Liam asks. I'll admit it he really is starting to remind me of Justin Bieber.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just home sick and nervous, but I guess I should be fine," I replied.

"Who's that she looks really pretty," he points to my phone and references to the picture of me and Kim before I left.

"That's Kim," I smiled.

"Your sister," he asks and I shake my head.

"Cousin?"

Shake head, "Nope."

"Best friend?"

I grinned, "Yeah but she's also my lovely and truly amazing girlfriend. I miss her a lot."

"I can tell, your face brightened up when I mentioned her," he replies back, "Well Niall I think it's time for us to start to warm up for competition."

I follow my new friend to where the rest of the boy's category was.

With a little more confidence I started to do vocal warm ups and also run through my song.

I can do this, I told myself as I walked out on stage.

Kim's POV:

I yawned waking up from my nap and the walked to where I thought Mrs. Horan would be to collect my phone.

"Hello there," I smiled still a tad sleepy, "Did the clinic call?"

She nodded, "They did love. They wanted to say congratulations."

"Congratulations? For what," I asked tilting my head to the side, "for not having a deadly illness?"

"Kim, love the blood test revealed that you're pregnant," she said with a bright teary smile in her face.

I was completely shocked if I had like water or soda in my mouth I would've either choked on it or had done a spit take.

"I am," I questioned her and she nods.

"What's my mum goin to think," I said frightened, "Oh my god what's Niall goin to think?!"

"Calm down, I told your mum already and she's fine with it," she breaths, "As for Niall, well you're goin to have to tell him on your own sweetie."

I suddenly froze, oh my god, Niall! He's got so much going for him, being on x-factor and everything. I groaned and then sat down quickly at the table.

Niall's mum gave me a sympathetic look and her year showed understanding.

"How am I going to tell him," I sighed thinking.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, honey," Niall's mum set her hand on my shoulder.

I rubbed my temples, "I sure hope so, I really hope so."

I walked back over to my house and my sister comes running out, "KIM!"

I smiled and laughed and the younger girl, "Hey hun how was school?"

"Eh, it was okay I guess. School is school ya know," she answers, "how are ya feeling?"

"Better, but still gross," I truthfully say, "Do you want me to walk you to dance?"

She nods eagerly and I laugh, "Well go on, get your things!"

Running back into the house, she bursts through the door gym bag in hand.

"How's Niall doing," she asked.

"He's says he misses everyone very very much and that bootcamp is really long and boring if its not your category that's performing. But most of all he misses home," I tell her.

Smiling brightly she says, "I miss Ni!"

We enter the old dance studio, dance moms all around us and little girls running around in the ballerina outfits.

I watched my younger sister twirl around gracefully during her class, deciding that we needed a ride home from the studio since it was going to be a lot darker out than when we came.

"Hi there sweetie," my mum puts her hand on my shoulder, "How are you doing and don't you dare tell me you're fine."

"Mind reader you are," I sighed, "just tired and thinking I'm failing the majority of my classes because I missed a lot."

"You'll catch up hon you're smart," she soothes.

I look at her, "How am I going to tell Niall? He's got his whole career ahead of him and now this happens."

"I wouldn't worry about it," she says, "he loves you just as much as you love him. He'll be happy about it when it sets in."

I nodded only believing her slightly. I mean I know I have until the end of the week till Ni comes back. Then I'll have to tell him or he's gonna notice sooner or later.

Later, I thought, definitely later.

Rose was done with dance a few minutes later and started chattering on and on about what she had learned.

All I did was smile and nod. My mind was going many miles a minute, you can only imagine really trying to focus on one thing at a time.

What were my opinions, I thought to myself and made a mental list:

Adoption

Abortion

Or

Tell Niall and keep the baby.

I crossed off abortion, I'm not becoming a murderer. No I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I did that. It also was against all I believed in morally as well.

I sighed loudly and my phone buzzed in my pocket. Someone was calling me and I checked the name:

3 nialler="" 3="" p=""

I just stared at the screen until it went to voicemail. I couldn't answer it until I knew that I was ready to.

If that means ignoring him, then that's what it means.

An icon popped up saying a missed call was there and then shortly after a voicemail box was shown on the screen.

I didn't open the voicemail, I'll do that later.

When I entered the house, I sat down at the kitchen table to start catching up on my homework that I had missed from the days I had been gone.

I was doing my Maths homework when all of the sudden my phone started to ring again:

3 nialler="" 3="" p=""

I ignored it again and then go back to the homework. When I finally finished the work it was close to 10:30pm so I just went up to bed after a quick small snack.

As soon as I put my head down on that pillow, though, I was out like a light.


End file.
